SERAPH Founding Timeline
The collapse of the Church of Humanity, Repentant in 3200 left a gaping power vacuum on Cabina. Multiple entities competed for social and political prominence during this time, seeking to acquire the skills of individuals formerly employed by the CHR bureaucracy, the support of the noble families of Cabina, the support of now-independent Repentant sects, and control of the assets and land formerly owned or overseen by the CHR. Among the most prominent entities in this struggle were the Office of the Governor of Cabina, Cabina Cups Tea Company, Ankhayat Coffee Company, the Gran Panacea Charitable Foundation, the Maajid Memorial Foundation for the Education of Humanity, and AIDSERFS. Out of the eventual compromises and agreements signed among these competing entities arose the Society for Ethical Reform through Aid, Protection, and Humanitarianism (SERAPH). The founding members of SERAPH then worked to gather additional charities and corporations under their banner, and to acquire sponsorship and funding from additional sources. The majority of their success in their search for sponsors came from their outreach to Repentant sects. Below are the news articles and public statements detailing this period of the history and founding of SERAPH. Dissolution of the CHR * BREAKING NEWS: SCHISM! (Twitter link) ** Deepening conflict in the CHR over how to respond to STO defeat, High Church hegemony, and a changing sector leads a schism of its governing body, the Council of Exarchs. * BREAKING NEWS: END OF THE DSC? (Twitter link) ** Violence breaks out among members of the Department of Special Circumstances. Liberators attempt to seize weapons and armaments. The Governor of Cabina steps in. * BREAKING NEWS: Cabina Cups Goes Rogue??! (Twitter link) ** Cabina Cups Tea Company declares its independence from the CHR in response to the unrest. It takes control of various assets and starts hiring individuals from the CHR bureaucracy who had formerly overseen it. * BREAKING NEWS: The Future Coffee Quantess of Cabina? (Twitter link) ** The Ankhayat family moves in, making deals with the Cabinan government and using its connections in the CHR bureaucracy take control land formerly overseen by the CHR. * BREAKING NEWS: Repentant Sects Break with the Church (Twitter link) ** Repentant sects across the sector disassociate themselves from the organization of the CHR. "Without its people, what is a Church?" * Statement from the Governor's Office (Twitter link) ** Now no more than a shell of its former self, with its leadership fractured and having lost the sects that federated it, the CHR formally dissolves as an entity. * First Missive of the Repentant Underground (Twitter link to video) ** "The Church is Dead, the Faith Lives On." Repentant faithful remind the sector that "the CHR" was at heart a decentralized federation of sects and individuals, and that these sects and their Repentant faithful are all clearly still around. * Letters to the Repentant of Acheron Rho - selected public letters from various leaders in the Repentant faith, following the dissolution of the CHR ** Idealist (Twitter link) ** Liberator (Twitter link) ** Balance (Twitter link) Cabina Chaos * BREAKING NEWS: New Director of Industrial Complex on Cabina is an Alien (Twitter link) ** In the growing chaos on Cabina, a Cah-Binn alien somehow inherits control of a Gadalfo industrial complex. * BREAKING NEWS: Liberators at the Plaza (Twitter link) ** The Liberator faction keeps trying to convince Cabina and Repentant sects to forget this naïve "peace" attempt and continue standing their ground against the High Church and Empire. * BREAKING NEWS: Caffine Wars Hit Their Boiling Point?! (Twitter link) ** Cabina Cups Tea Company and Ankhayat Coffee unify many settlements and homesteads on the Cabina Frontier into power blocs that will support their respective interests. * BREAKING NEWS: Gran Panacea Medical Center Goes Independent as Charitable Foundation! (Twitter link) ** "While the church may have died, its charitable activities cannot, must not, be allowed to die with it." The Gran Panacea Charitable Foundation is founded and begins acquiring assets and sponsors. * BREAKING NEWS: Hall of Concord in Flames! (Twitter link) ** The protesting Liberators do what they think needs to be done to secure the "peace" that Cabina and the rest of the Repentant faithful seem intent on pursuing. * BREAKING NEWS: Famous Cabina Library Launches Educational Foundation (Twitter link) ** Yet another charitable organization coalesces out of the chaos and power vacuum. The Maajid Memorial Foundation for the Education of Humanity likes education and aliens. * BREAKING NEWS: Cabina Governor Resigns (Twitter link) ** Loss of confidence in the current governor leads him to resign and call for a new election. * BREAKING NEWS: Psi-ball Team Seeks New Sponsor (Twitter link) ** Who will sponsor Cabina Fever now that the CHR is gone??!! * BREAKING NEWS: Welcome Center Wars! (Twitter link) ** Charitable and corporate entities fight for control over the CHR Welcome and Outreach Centers sectorwide. * SPECIAL REPORT: Who are the Ms. Cabina Cups? The Elite Pageant Winners now Running the Show! (Twitter link) ** Cabina Cups finishes its takeover of the personnel and assets of the CHR Department of Charity, and keeps on going. * BREAKING NEWS: First Candidates For Cabina Governor Present Themselves! (Twitter link) ** Coffee vs. Alien Exoframes vs. Religion * BREAKING NEWS: New Serf Advocacy Association on Cabina (Twitter link) ** Yet another charitable organization coalesces. Guess what AIDSERFS likes. * BREAKING NEWS: Trilliant Ring Announces Joint Venture with Cabina Cups! (Twitter link) ** Cabina Cups Tea Company makes a move to expand its shipping and influence. * SPECIAL REPORT: The Real Governor Candidates of Cabina! (Twitter link) ** Two unvetted candidates run on The Sky is a Lie vs. "Feed Them to the Mud Grinders" * BREAKING NEWS: Cah-Binn Cleaning Cabina Climate? (Twitter link) ** The Cah-Binn do some planetary restoration work. * SPECIAL REPORT: Repentant Sects - Where Are They Now? (Twitter link) ** Repentant sects talk about what they've been doing since disassociating from the CHR and going independent. * BREAKING NEWS: Final Candidates for Cabina Governor Present Themselves! (Twitter link) ** Technocratic Meritocracy vs. Banning Coffee * BREAKING NEWS: Secret Meetings on Cabina! (Twitter link) ** The emergent charities start talking to one another and coordinating. Associates of former Repentant radicals might be talking to one another, too. * BREAKING NEWS: Caffeine Wars About to Burst? Conflict Boils Over into Street Brawls! (Twitter link) ** Cabina Cups Tea blockades coffee shipments! Ankhayat Coffee seizes marketing drones! Riots in the streets! * BREAKING NEWS: Piping Hot Love?? (Twitter link) ** The lead negotiators for Cabina Cups and Ankhayat Coffee have been making love, not war. Their respective companies are less than pleased. Conclusion * ELECTION REPORT: Results of the Election for Cabina Governor! (Twitter link) ** The Grand Chemex is elected, and sets about restoring some order to things (especially things related to caffeine and aliens). * BREAKING NEWS: Caffeine Conflict Concluded! (Twitter link) ** Cabinan charities, the new Cabinan governor, and the caffeinated lovebirds force Cabina Cups Tea and Ankhayat Coffee to sit down and reach a resolution. Locked in a room together, the founding entities of SERAPH eventually devise and sign the agreements and compromises that create SERAPH. * BREAKING NEWS: Grand Gathering on Cabina? (Twitter link) ** The founding members of SERAPH work to gather additional charities and corporations under their banner, and to acquire sponsorship/blessing from Repentant sects. * SERAPH Founding Press Release (Twitter link to document) (Twitter link to video) ** Consortium of Charities, Cabina Cups Tea Company, Cabina Coffee Company, with Support of Cabinan Government, Announce they are Uniting to Form a New Charitable Society. Videos Category:SERAPH Category:History Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant